Mass transit vehicles, such as airplanes, buses and railway trains customarily include overhead lighting fixtures, each individual to single passenger seat or small group of seats, which are desirably adjustable as to orientation for the convenience of the user.
An object of the present invention is to provide a readily orientable reading lamp useful for passenger lighting in vehicles.
A further object is to provide a reading lamp fixture which may be adjustable by a passenger or alternatively may be locked in fixed position.
Another object is to provide a reading lamp fixture for vehicles or the like which inhibits access by the general public to the lamps in those fixtures.